The Brown Eyed Girl: A Fairy Tale
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: uhm... a fairy tale staring H/H! Can't think of a good summary! :) CHap 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

The Brown Eyed Girl: A Fairy Tale

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.

A/n: Did you ever just get the urge to write a story? AN urge that won't go away until it's written? Well, this has been swimming around my head for days, and I just had to get it out. Bare in mind that this is FICTION and some of the events or facts from the books may be altered. Enjoy!

Once upon a time, hidden by the Muggle in the beautiful countryside of England, there lived a Wizard King and Queen by the names of James and Lily Potter. They lived in a glorious palace with servants and advisors, and looked over all of the wizarding world. All was peaceful, or so it seemed. A man, seething with hatred seethed with fury. He hated the royal famly. He hated that they, just because they were pure bloods and royalty rule over all of the wizarding world. He hated their order and justice and most of all, the peace. He was half blood, and saught power. Glorious, glorious power. And this man, this wizard, by the name of Tom Riddle chose a path into darkness, vowing to bring down the royal family and be worshipped. Wizard London was rejoiced at the arrival of baby Prince Harry. But their cries of joy soon turned to cries of terror. Tom Riddle had indeed risen in power and took the name Lord Voldemort. Many of Lily and James followers became followers of the Dark Lord and mayhem was taking place in the streets. One year later, the palace was attacked. The King and Queen were killed, but the advisors and servants escaped with baby Harry…

            "Arise, Master Harry!" Henry, Harry's nanny walked into his room and pulled open the drapes. "You'll be late for class!"

Harry sat up and stretched. A young man of sixteen, he started to feel the constriction of living in the palace. He was greatfull for everyone there, and Sirius, his Godfather who was more or less helping him run the wizard world. But everyone was always making excuses and exceptions for him. Like, all Hogwarts students lived on campus except he, he rarely had to pay for anything, and was always accompanied by Dubbs and Timms, his bodyguards, which made him even angrier to be sixteen and have bodyguards. It was also kind of hard to talk to girls with Dubbs and Timms hanging around, but he and his best friend Ron, always tried hard to manage to lose them. That was another thing. Henry only ever allowed him to talk to pure blood wizards and witches. Some Hogwarts students were half bloods or Muggle born, and this made it extremely difficult. If Harry even handed someone who wasn't pure blood a Quill they had dropped, Timms and Dubbs would immediately report it to Henry. When Harry questioned Henry on this, he would reply, "Jumpin Jilickers, sir, you are royalty! Your mother and father were both pure of blood, and one day you will take a bride who is also pure blood."

Henry, of course never told Harry that his mother was Muggle born. Henry was set in his ways that pure bloods stick to their own kind.

The annual Fall Ball was coming up at the palace to signify the start of classes once again at Hogwarts. And Harry had his eye on one extremely pretty seventh year. She was the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang. She was a pure blood, and Harry didn't think she'd refuse a date with a prince, that is, if he ever got up the nerve to ask her.

            "Oh just get it out, fast and quick," Ron said, throwing a Wizard Cracker at Timms who was standing behind Harry.

They were both in the Gryffindor common room, doing homework. The Wizard Cracker bounced off of Timms, who didn't even flinch.

            "It's painless really," Ron continued. "Until you hear her answer. If she says no, you can always go with Ginny."

            "Who are you going with?" Harry asked.

            "Lavender Brown. Have you seen her?"

Harry nodded. "She's lovely."

Ron blushed. "I know."

Harry gulped. "Okay. Okay. I'm going to go do it." He stood up, and Dubbs and Timms held open the portrait hole for him.

            "Best of luck," Ron called after him.

Harry flashed him a grin and stepped through the portrait hole.

            "CROOKSHANKS!" a pretty girl with poofy light brown hair chased a ginger cat that was aimed at Harry. He bent down and scooped up the cat. It purred soothingly in his arms. "Is this yours?" he asked her. And his breath caught in his lungs. She was the most gorgeous creature that ever crossed his path.

The girl's Cinnamon eyes sparkled when she looked at Harry. "I'm so sorry, sir!"

Timms and Dubbs grunted behind him.

            "It's quite alright," Harry said, handing the cat back to her. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful as the angel standing before him.

She took it with a small squeak. "I was trying to give him a bath," she replied. "He hates water…"

            "What is your name?" he asked. He had to know.

            "Hermione," she said, blushing and avoiding his gaze. "Hermione Granger."

Harry had heard that name. She was the most smartest girl in school.

            "That's a beautiful name," he stammered.

            "Thank you, your highness," she said and bowed.

            "Yes, the prince must be moving along now…" Timms said, annoyed and pushed the girl aside.

            "Wait," Harry said angrily, shoving Timms more roughly than he should have. "I'm having a ball at the palace. Say you'll come with me."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "Me?"

Harry nodded.

            "Yes! Yes!" she shouted. 

Harry grinned. "I shall pick you up this weekend at seven, then?" 

Hermione glowed. "I shall be waiting." Crookshanks leaped out of her arms and took off down the hall. "Crookshanks!!!" she bowed. "Gooday, Prince Harry." She rushed after her cat.

            "Hermione Granger!?" Henry nearly had a heart attack when Harry told him. "No, no no!"

            "Oh she's the most beautiful girl I've ever set eyes on," Harry recited.

            "She's Muggle born,"

The words pierced Harry's heart like daggers. "No."

            "Did you ever wonder why you hadn't seen her in six years?" Henry asked.

            "I…" Harry started.

            "She's an unwashed heathen and I will not allow it, sir! I cannot! It is my duty to take the best care of you." Henry said.

            "Henry, it's just a dance! Please, make an exception this once!"

Henry wrung his hands. "I'm very sorry, you'll just have to tell her that the date is off. She cannot come her. No. Do you want to be laughed at?" he began pacing. "One year, Sir. In one year you will be crowned king! I cannot allow you to dance and be merry with Muggle borns! You must take a wife, sir! A pure blood wife to rule alongside you."

            "Please not this again!" Harry growled.

            "It is the truth, Master Harry. A truth you wish not to see."

            "I will rule and be a fine king," Harry spat. "And I will marry when and whom I love, not just because I am of age."

            "Sir…" Henry started. "Please, listen to reason. It is your duty as king to announce your engagement on your seventeenth birthday! I cannot stress this enough!"

            "I assume you have my bride picked out?" he taunted.

            "What about little Ginny Weasley?" Henry suggested. "You like her."

            "She's a friend," Harry said.

            "Cho Chang?"

            "She's beautiful." Harry stated. "But…"

            "Oh, sir, you'll have plenty of time to talk at the ball. I'll have it arranged that she be your date."

            "You're going to make her go out with me?" Harry asked angrily.

            "Whatever it takes," Henry replied.

            "NO!" Harry barked. "I can get my own dates, thank you."

            "Sir, you must break off the date with the Muggle girl."

            "Okay, okay." Harry said. "I'll… ask Cho."

            "You've got some guts, let me tell you," Ron said the next day in the Gryffindor common room. "I heard from Parvati Patil that Hermione went all out. Spent a load of money on the ball."

Harry sighed and sunk down in his seat. "I don't want to do it, but what other choice do I have?"

            "Speak of the devil," Ron mumbled, jerking his thumb toward the portrait hole. There stood Hermione, and Cho right beside her. "When does that ever happen?" he whispered to Ron. "She's in Ravenclaw!"

Ron shrugged.

Harry cringed and stood up. Ron flashed him a thumbs up. He walked over to them.

            "…and I'll be happy to help you with Transfiguration," Cho was saying to Hermione.

            "Oh, don't worry about it. I bought the star charts a year early and you can keep them till the end of the semester." Hermione said.

They both stopped , turned and stared at Harry.

            "Hi…" Harry started.

            "Hi," Hermione and Cho said in unison.

Harry looked at the two girls. Hermione carried a sort of self-empowerment with her, yet with a sweet, loving demeanor. Cho, on the other hand held her head high as if the oxygen people below her were breathing was toxic.

            "Hermione," Harry started. "May I talk to you?"

She grinned, excused herself from Cho and turned to him. "What is it?"

            "I…" he looked deep into her brown eyes and felt his heart breaking. How ever could he do this? "I…"

            "You…?" she asked with a smile.

            "I cannot take you to the ball," he said swiftly.

Hermione locked eyes with the floor a second, and then turned back to him. "Sorry?"

            "I cannot take you to the ball," he repeated.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth. "But… but I!!"

            "I'll be happy to repay whatever you spent," Harry said.

Hermione's eyes grew cold. "I don't want your money!" she cried. "Is this what this is about?"

            "No," Harry said.

            "Why!?" she exclaimed, her beautiful eyes filling with tears. "You at least owe me an explaination!"

            "… because… because you're Muggle born." He immediately felt like a jackass for saying that. He should have came up with an excuse… anything but that! But then he'd be lying to her. Oh damn, this was confusing.

Hermione drew in a sharp gasp. "You…..you…" her fists at her sides shook with rage. "You're refusing me over something I have no control over!?"

            "Hermione…" Harry said softy.

She strode up to Harry until she was inches from him. "You are the worst thing I have ever laid eyes on! And I thought you were different! You are no better than the mud the pigs wallow in! I hate you!" And with that, she drew her right fist up. It connected with Harry's eye. She then stormed out without another word.

End of chapter 1! Yeah, I know I have 2 other stories in progress, but tough! J


	2. Chapter 2

BEG: FT 

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed except Archangel. Your kind words and encouragement have improved this story and made me the writer I am today. I love you all except Archangel.

            "So, let me get this straight," Ron said the next day. "She hit you?"

            "Yes!" Harry exclaimed. "For the millionth time, yes! You were sitting right there!"

Ron grinned. "I know. I know. But she HIT you."

Harry rolled his eyes and raked both hands through his hair. "She also hates me."

            "Rightfully so."

            "Whose side are you on?" Harry asked.

            "Harry, everyone knows that the Grangers are poor. Why did you even ask her if you knew you couldn't take her?"

            "I didn't know she was… well you know!" Harry sighed. "I can't believe this is happening."

            "Everything set with Cho?"

Harry nodded. "She practically leapt at the opportunity."

Ron was silent a moment. "…what's going to happen to Hermione?"

            "That…" Harry said. "Well, she's going to have a trial…"

            "A trial? Just for clobbering you?"

            "You know the law, Ron. If everyone that hated me came up and got a good wack, I'd be dead." Harry said. "But… well, you know the law."

            "The law," Ron scoffed. "So she's going to be executed, right?" he rolled his eyes. "'Paragraph One Hundred and Eleven, Sub Section 13: Any commoner Wizard that acts out in a violent manner toward the royal family shall have a trial. They will be kept in the dungeon until said time and proper punishment be issued. The most just form of punishment may be execution, pertaining to the crime that was committed.'"

            "I have nothing to do with that, you know that."

            "Rubbish! You're the prince! Act like it!" Ron snapped. "You can't let her die!"

            "They won't listen to me! They think I'm still a child." 

            "Harry, you told me that the first time you saw her, you've been thinking about her ever since. If that isn't love, I don't know what is." 

Harry was silent a moment. He closed his eyes, and he saw her… golden hair shinning, eyes glistening, and a smile that could crumble his heart into tiny pieces. "I can't let her die," he replied.

Ron grinned. "That's the ticket."

            "We need a plan."

Ron starred at Dubbs and Timms behind Harry. "What about Dumb and Dumber?"

Harry whispered, "on the count of three, we both run in opposite directions and meet up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They'll never look there. We can work on our plan."

Ron nodded in agreement.

            "One… two… three!"

Harry and Ron both ran out of the Portrait Hole and then in opposite directions. Dubbs and Timms, obviously bewildered took off after them, Dubbs following Harry and Timms after Ron.

But Harry's plan had worked. They both met up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

            "I've been working on a plan, actually," Ron said.

Harry extended his arm toward Cho. She took it, and together, they walked into the Palace Ballroom to thunderous applause. Cho looked radiant--- her sleek black hair was done up in an elegant bun, and her Peach robes were sparkling. Harry put on a smile, and went through the motions automatically. His speech to the crowd, shaking hands with the royal families from different parts of the world, and dancing. Sure, she was beautiful, but she wasn't Hermione. His mind was with her, down in the deep, dank dungeon. He went through he and Ron's plan through his mind. He and Ron would excuse themselves from the Cho and Lavender, go down to the dungeon, put a sleeping curse on the guard, and break Hermione out of there. Then, they would jump on his Pegasus, Lycaeus and fly them deep into the night. He grinned.

Cho poked him. "Harry?"

Harry snapped his head to attention. "What?"

            "Ron Weasley has been trying to get your attention for like five minutes."

Harry jumped up, excused himself and raced over to Ron.

Ron hopped up too. "Excuse us, Lavender."

            "Yes, excuse us," Harry repeated.

            "Okay," she said, arching a brow. "You owe me a dance, Ron."

            "Right you are!" he called, turning around and flashing her a grin. He grabbed Harry and they raced out of the Ballroom.

Timms and Dubbs, as always were hot on their heels.

            "Here goes nothing," Ron said, opening a can of Fogton's Swamp Mist and throwing it behind them. Big grey dust clouds appeared behind them, blocking them from Timms and Dubbs.

Harry and Ron scrambled down the putrid steps to the dungeon. A guard, floating in midair asleep blocked their way. His wand was in a candleabora, pointed at him. Ron snatched it, and the guard fell to a heep on the floor. He scrambled up, reaching for his wand. "Sir!" he shouted, when he saw Harry.

            "Now, Ron!" Harry cried.

            "Expliniso Incate!" Ron shouted, pointing his own wand at the guard. The guard stared back at him a minute, then reached for his whistle. He raised it to his mouth.

            "Oh, really," a small voice said from the shadows. "It's Expliniso INCANTE!"

            "EXPLINISO INCANTE!" Ron shouted, and the guard fell fast asleep.

Hermione walked up to her cell door. "Simple sleeping spell," she said to Ron. Her face fell when she saw Harry. "You. Come to gloat, have you?"

            "No," Harry said, taking out his wand and pointing it at her cell door. "Tuinis!"

The cell door creaked open.

            "We're breaking you out," Harry said.

            "Hmpf," Hermione said, crossing her arms and turning her back toward them.

            "Listen, I'm sorry, okay!?" Harry screeched. 

            "Too little, TOO LATE," she barked.

Ron gave a sarcastic laugh. "Hermione, you and Harry can straighten this out when we get out of here, okay? We have about three minutes to get to the stables and book it on out of here before someone comes looking for us!"

            "Who said I'm going with you?" she asked coldly. "I will abide by the law and await my fate." She stamped her foot.

            "Harry's not worth death!" Ron cried.

            "Believe me, I'm not," Harry said, stepping closer to her. "And if I was really such the pig you think I am, would I be down here, pleading with you to come with us? I will not let you die for what I have done. So please, come."

Her stern face disappeared and Harry saw remnants of the beautiful girl he had fell so hard for just a few days earlier. "Okay," she said finally. "But where are we going?"

            "Your guess is as good as mine," Harry said, following Ron out of the dungeon, Hermione right behind him.

Harry reached the stables first. "Stand back," he told Hermione and Ron. "Lycaeus!!"

An enchanting white Pegasus galloped out of the stable, its enormous wings at its sides. "Hope on," he ordered them. He gave Hermione a leg up. Ron was in back of her, and Harry climbed on in front of her. To his delight, she circled her arms around his waist tightly. "Hold on," he said. "Let's go, Lycaeus, up!!"

Lycaeus turned down the garden path, galloping at great speed, then, as if jumping, he took to the sky, growing higher and higher until Harry's palace was too low to make out.

After about an hour or so, Harry lead Lycaeus down to a grassy field. A small stream trickled by and the tired animal trotted over to have a well deserved drink. The two young wizards and the young witch, however collapsed onto the grassy field.

            "WE DID IT!" Ron cried, smacking Harry a hive-five.

            "You call… your Pegasus Lycaeus?" Hermione panted.

Harry nodded. "Why?"

            "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Ron asked. "It's a nice name."

            "In Greek Mythology, Lycaeus was a man who pissed off the Gods. They turned him into a wolf." She stated.

            "So?" Ron asked.

            "Well, do you hardly think that's a name for an animal of the horse family?" she smirked.

            "Whoa. Someone's still a little touchy," Ron replied.

            "I'm NOT touchy," she spat. "…got grass stains on my robes……"

            "How far away from Wizard London do you think we are, Harry?" Ron questioned.

            "Well, we flew for about an hour… so I say…20… 30 miles away?"

            "In other words, Lycaeus better have a quick break," Ron said. "They'll have this area combed in minutes."

            "Exactly," Harry replied.

            "Where are we going?" Hermione asked. "Do you know how much trouble we're going to be in when we go back?"

Their faces were unreadable.

            "We are going back?" she repeated.

            "We haven't planned that far ahead," Harry mumbled.

Lycaeus trotted back over to them. 

            "Let's go," Harry said.

It was nightfall when they had gotten far enough away for the night. They'd awake at dawn, and start walking on foot. Ron snored loudly under a large Willow tree. Lycaeus had saught shelter by the river. Hermione and Harry sat across from each other by a small campfire.

            "You sure the smoke won't alert anyone?" Harry asked her.

            "Water-proof fires are my specialty," she said. "Smokeless, ash-less…" She shivered.

            "Are you cold?"

            "I'm fine," she stated.

Too late. Harry had removed his cloak and was placing it around her shoulders. He sat down beside her.

            "Thank you," she whispered, staring into the flames.

            "You're welcome."

            "And… thank you," she said, turning to him. "For getting me out of there."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

            "I… try to hide the fact that I'm Muggle born from everyone sometimes, you know?" she said. Then she blushed. "I've said too much."

            "It's okay," he said soothingly. 

            "I thought… that if I could be the best at magic, then no one would even realize it. Even know that my parents are Muggles. I know the law says equal rights to all, but that doesn't do anything against prejudice." She paused. "I mean, you would think it was contagious or something. Some wizards look at me like I have a disease." Tears were glittering in her eyes. 

            "Well, when I'm King, I'm going to change all of that," he reassured.

            "You can't change people," she said, wiping tears out of her eyes. "No matter how many laws you right, you can't change the way they think."

Harry didn't know what to say. He had no idea how much pain she had endured just because her parents weren't a witch and wizard. And he too had done it. Taunted her. Hurt her.

            "Sometimes, I get so mad…" she continued. "That I'm not normal like them, that I'm not pure of blood, and I hate myself for it. I just wonder what's so wrong with me that makes everyone cringe?"

            "Nothing's wrong with you," Harry said. "If they don't like you for who you are, not who your parents were, there's something wrong with them."

She turned to him, tears leaking out of her eyes. "You mean that?"

He smiled and nodded.

There was a silence.

            "May I ask you something, your highness?" she said.

            "Call me Harry and sure."

            "Why did you rescue me?"

Harry felt a large lump form in his throat. Ah yes, THAT. "Since the moment I saw you… when you were trying to wash your cat…"

She giggled.

            "I couldn't stop thinking about you," he continued. "And… the thought of you being hurt was almost too much to bare."

Hermione made a squeak sound.

            "I wanted more than anything to bring you to the ball… but my advisor and servants wouldn't allow it. I should have done something, fought them or… SOMETHING." He said.

            "Shhhh." She said, placing a finger to his lips. "You have done something… you risked everything… for me."

            "I'd do it all again," he blushed. "No, I mean…"

She smiled. "I said some terrible things to you… and I'm sorry."

            "You don't have to apologize," he said.

            "I do! And I'm sorry for hitting you."

            "You're tougher than you look," he said with a grin.

She laughed. "All my life I've followed every rule down to the letter. Now I'm running from the law with a renegade prince and his loyal sidekick."

He laughed. "Funny how things work out, huh?"

            "You could say it was fate."

They stared at each other, their faces growing closer and closer until finally, their lips met.

END OF CHAPTER 2!!!! Review, review!


	3. Chapter 3

BEG: FT

Disclaimer: see chapter 1!

A/N: Oh, guys, thank you so much for reviewing!!! You don't know how much that means to me! I'm gonna start to cry, so I better get on with the story :0 ) (HP and the Time Turner will be updated ASAP)

Chapter 3

Harry awoke the next morning to Lycaeus licking his face. He gently stroked his snout. "Hey, boy." Hermione was resting her head on his shoulder, sound asleep. She looked so beautiful even as she slept. He remembered last night, how they talked, and when he kissed her… he had never experienced anything like it. All he wanted to do was kiss her, and the two of them could be lost together in their own world. He smiled and stared into the sun. It was well after day break. "Hermione," he whispered, gently shaking her. "Wake up."

She moaned contently and opened her eyes. She smiled when Harry's face filled her vision. "Hi."

            "Morning," he smiled. "We have to go wake Ron and get a move on. You stay here, I'll be right back."

            "I'll come with you," she said, climbing to her feet.

            "Al right," he said, getting to his feet as well. He started walking toward Ron, Hermione fell into tow beside him. Her hand brushed against his, and without another word, he joined his hand with hers.

Ron was snoring loudly under the Willow tree. From the looks of it, he had a rough night. His hair was disheveled, and a small trickle of drool leaked from his mouth. Hermione ruffled her nose at the sight of him.

            "Ron, get up," Harry said, shaking his leg.

            "Five more minutes, Mum!" he whispered.

Harry looked to Hermione and she giggled.

            "Come on, I'm not your mum," Harry said.

Ron opened one eye. He saw Harry and shot up like a rocket. "Aghhh! And you have her here! I'm in my unmentionables!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And good morning to you too."

Harry was grinning. "Come on, let's go. We have to get out of here."

            "Without breakfast?" Ron asked, his stomach rumbling loudly.

            "I saw some berries not too far from here," Harry said.

Hermione frowned.

            "What?" Harry asked.

            "I don't think we should eat anything out here. I wish I had _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungai with me," she said. "To know what was and wasn't poisonous." _

            "Ah great, Harry," Ron mumbled. "while she's quoting book titles, we'll starve to death."

            "My book knowledge may very well save your life one day," she snapped.

            "LYCAEUS!" Harry called. He was tired of hearing the two of them bicker.

Lycaeus trotted over, blue jam around his mouth.

            "Smart boy!" Ron cried. "Show Uncle Ron where the blue fruit is!"

Lycaeus stared at him, and then  turned his head to the rear of him with a whinnie. Ron looked behind him and saw a small bush. "Be right back!" he called to Hermione and Harry.

Harry gave Hermione a leg up and she climbed onto Lycaeus's back. Harry climbed on in front of her. "We'll fly for awhile, and then walk a few hours," he said.

She nodded.

            "Ron, come on!"

Ron climbed aboard Lycaeus with the bottom of his shirt full with blue berries.

            "You really shouldn't eat those," Hermione said.

            "Nonsense. Lycaeus ate them and he's perfectly fine." He said, popping a few in his mouth. "Mmmmmmm. Want some?"

She shook her head no.

            "Harry?"

            "No thanks," Harry said. 

            "More for me," Ron grinned as Lycaeus took off into the sky. 

By mid day, Hermione and Harry were starving. Ron stayed true to his berries, but the trio walked along, under the hot sun. And Harry didn't know how much longer he'd be able to go on without food. Even Ron's forbidden fruit started to look good. Just as Harry felt his knees begin to buckle, he heard a familiar hoot. He looked up to the sky. Hedwig was coming down from the heavens, a rolled up parchment in his talons. 

            "HEDWIG!" Harry called. The Snowy owl landed on his shoulder and dropped the parchment into his hands.

            "Finally, a break," Hermione moaned and collapsed onto the grass.

Ron sat down next to her, sharing his berries with Lycaeus. "What is it?" he asked Harry.

            "An edition of the Daily Prophet," Harry said. "We've made front page news. Listen to this:

            Prince Harry Missing!

            Last night, during the annual fall ball at the Palace, Prince Harry Potter and loyal friend later identified as Ronald Weasley, were seen running from the palace. A young girl who remains unidentified escaped from the dungeon last night also. There are unconfirmed reports that the prince's Pegasus is also missing. With his birthday now only two days away, many wonder if he will be found in time to be crowned king.

            "We're doing whatever it takes," William Timms, one of his round the clock Bodyguards said.

            "We'll find the prince," Gene Dubbs, his other bodyguard added."leave no stone unturned."

            "I hope Master Harry collects his head and comes home," Henry, the prince's caretaker said.

It is only a matter of time until we find out the truth. And find Prince Harry." Harry looked to the two of them. "I've just got an idea,"

            "What?" Hermione asked.

            "We'll send Hedwig to Hagrid for food. He'll send us some, I know he will!" Harry shouted.

            "Good idea!" Hermione said. "But you don't think your guards will follow Hedwig?"

            "Who, Timms and Dubbs?" Harry asked, turning the Daily Prophet over to write on it. "They're not that smart. You don't have a Quill, do you?"

Hermione blushed and pulled a Quill from inside her robes. Ron laughed out loud.

Night fell by the time Hedwig returned with Rock cakes and pumpkin pasties and all kinds of sweets. He yelled at Harry to come on back in a letter, but somehow Harry knew that he understood. Hermione and Harry had nearly eaten everything Hagrid had sent them. Ron sat off to the side, rubbing his stomach. 

            "I meant what I said last night," Harry told her. "Every word."

Hermione crept closer to him. "You're… the first boy I spilled my guts to," she said. "I feel so comfortable with you…"

            "Blah, blah, blah." Ron said, getting to his feet. "Do you want some make-out music?" he froze.

            "Ron?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Ron's head snapped back and his eyes rolled up into his head. He collapsed to the ground.

            "Ron!" Harry cried, running over to him, Hermione right behind him. He shook him violently. His eyes were closed, his breathing coming out in choked pants. "No, Ron!"

Hermione placed two fingers against his neck. "It's those berries! It has to be!" she grunted. "I told him not to eat them!"

            "We have to do something!" Harry cried. He scooped up a handful of the berries Ron had eaten. "Do you know what these are?"

Hermione took them and examined them closely. "They look…" she smelled them, and licked one. "Oggnot berries! They're Oggnot berries! Why didn't I see it before?"

            "There's no time for that now," Harry said hastily. "What do they do?"

            "Well, they definitely are poisonous to people," she said, gazing at Ron. "But to animals they're a real treat. Long ago, Wizard Farmers used to plant them in their crops to ward off tresspassers,"

            "Is there a cure?"

Hermione thought hard. This was really when she needed to keep calm and remember her books. Remember what she learned from them, what the words said on the pages. "We need a Bezoar," Hermione said.

Harry felt like he could of smacked himself on the head. Of course! That was from their very first year, and their very first Potions class. "Yes!" Harry cried. "I remember Snape telling us! It saves you from most poisons! But where do we get one?"

Hermione was silent.

            "Where do we get one?" he repeated.

            "They're found in the stomach of goats," she replied miserably.

Harry felt like he had been whacked in the gut. He looked around at the rolling hills and valleys around him. "And where are we supposed to find a goat?"

            "I wish I knew where we were," Hermione said. "Then I could point out which direction is farmland! I've read all about the area in _Wizard London: Where Do You Want To Go?" _

Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it out in front of him. "Accio, Goat!"

Nothing happened. No goat came flying to him.

Hermione was going to say that you had to be in the vicinity of the object for that to work, but decided against it.

            "Al right, al right," Harry said, frantically, raking both hands through his hair. "Here's what we're going to do. We'll send Lycaeus to bring back a goat. How much time does Ron have?"

            "…Twenty-four hours before the poison becomes fatal," she whispered.

Harry jogged over to Lycaeus and started talking to him. Hermione sat down beside Ron and smoothed back his hair. Ron gave an involuntary shiver. She conjured up one of her special fires with Ron's wand right next to him. "Hang in there," she whispered.

Harry walked back over to her when Lycaeus took to the sky.

            "Are you sure your pegasus knows what to do?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "If there's one thing Lycaeus understands, it's urgency… and English," he took her hand. "How are you holding up?"

            "Oh, me?" she asked. "I'm okay. I should be asking you that,"

            "Ron was my first-ever real friend," he said. "when I was little, Henry would allow me to play with other princes, but… not until I got to Hogwarts did I meet Ron… and, we just got along. He was the first person to treat me like I was the same as him."

Hermione rubbed his shoulder. "He'll be okay," she said. "I've just met him, but I have a feeling he's too stubborn to let this beat him."

            Lycaeus returned a few hours later, carrying a wiggling goat in his hoaves. "Good boy!" Harry cried, throwing his arms around his neck.

Hermione put a sleeping spell on the goat.

            "Okay, so how do we do this?" he asked. 

Hermione looked at the sleeping goat. "Well, there's a spell you use to extract the Bezoar," she said. "Then we have to melt it down, and Ron has to drink it…" she cast a glance at Ron. "more or less,"

            "Okay, so what's the spell?"

Hermione walked over to him. "Well, you should do it because I don't have my wand," she said. "Just point your wand at the goat and say 'El Explic Goatus,'"

            "El Explic Goatus!" Harry cried, his wand aimed at the goat.

The goat gave a few violent shudders, and then a small square stone popped out of its mouth. It lay motionless. Harry walked over and picked up the stone. "Is it dead?"

Hermione nodded. "One life to save another," she whispered.

            "Well, at least we won't go hungry tonight,"

Harry walked over to Hermione's waterproof fire. He placed the stone on the ground. "Wingardium Leviosa!" and the small stone hovered above the fire.

Hermione was busy pulling leaves and blades of grass out of the ground to make a small mock bowl.

In what seemed like no time at all, the Bezoar melted into a smooth grey liquid. Harry helped Hermione pour the Bezoar into her little grass bowl.

            "My mum told me how to make those," she said. "While we were camping one time."

Harry smiled. And she wanted to hide the fact that her parents were Muggles! 

Hermione helped Harry tilt Ron's head back and pour the liquid down his throat. A short while later, he weakly opened his eyes. "Hey," he whispered.

            "Get some rest," Harry said.

Ron looked up. "we're still here?"

            "Well, things sort of got put on hold when you fainted," Harry told him.

            "I… fainted?"

Hermione nodded. "After you ate those berries I told you not too,"

            "YOU'RE still here!?" Ron snapped.

Hermione gave a sharp gasp and walked over to the goat.

            "Ron," he said weakly. "She's the reason why you're still alive,"

            "Oh bloody hell," Ron whispered.

            "Are you hungry?" Harry asked him.

Ron shook his head. "Think I've had my fill for the evening."

Harry walked over to Hermione, who was busy shaving the goat with Ron's wand. 

            "Don't listen to Ron," he said. "He's just…"

"I know," she said. "He should get looked at by a doctor," 

            "Lycaeus can take him back to the palace." Harry said.

            "Are you sure?" she asked. "Wouldn't you like to go back with him?"

            "I would," he said. "But…"

            "Harry," she started.

            "I'm staying here with you," he said. "Don't try and change my mind."

Half an hour later, Hermione and Harry had Ron strapped to Lycaeus's back.

            "Straight to Madam Pomfrey," Harry told the Pegasus. "No stops anywhere near the palace. Not even to see that cute unicorn in the forbidden forest. Understood?"

Lycaeus whinnied.

Harry stroked his snout and walked over to Ron. "Soon you'll be as good as new,"

            "Is she worth all of this?" Ron asked.

Harry looked to Hermione, who was busying herself stroking Lycaeus's neck. "Oh yeah, she's worth it,"

Ron smiled. "I knew she would be," he said. "I knew from the very first time you talked about her that she was the one for you."

Harry patted his shoulder. "See you soon."

            "Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione pulled herself away from Lycaeus and walked over to Ron. "Yeah?"

            "Uhm… thanks," he said.

She smiled brightly. "Don't mention it. I mean, what good am I if I'm a bookworm and don't know my stuff?"

Ron smiled weakly. "You don't give yourself enough credit. You're going to be the best witch around someday, and everyone will admire you."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you. And you get better soon,"

            "Al right. Harry, I'm ready."

            "See ya," Harry said. "Send an owl as soon as you're up to it?"

Ron nodded.

            "Up, Lycaeus!" Harry cried, and the Pegasus took off.

            "You make the best goat 'round these parts," Harry said, biting into his goat leg.

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, it's such a delicacy."

Harry leaned closer to her and stroked her hair. "What would I do without you?"

She smiled. "I don't know," she whispered.

Harry kissed her.

He coughed. "There's… something I have to tell you," he said.

She turned to him.

            "I think… no, no wait, I know that I'd be lost without you.  And… I know… that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he continued. "I don't care what anybody says, how they'll react. I love you."

Hermione slapped a hand to her mouth. "Harry, what are you saying?"

            "I'm asking… Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione's heart hammered in her throat. "Yes," she whispered.

            "What?"

            "YES! Yes, of course I'll marry you!!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

Harry grinned and gave her a tight hug. She squealed.

            "I don't have a ring yet," he said. "Sorry, I should have waited…"

            "No, no, it's okay." She said, and kissed him. "I don't need a ring. All I need is you."

End of chapter 3! Review!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

BEG: FT

Disclaimer: See chapt 1!

A/n: Thank you so much to everyone who loved this story and reviewed. I love you all, and this will be the final chapter.

Chapter 4

Harry was nudged awake by what he thought was Lycaeus. Then he suddenly remembered that Lycaeus had taken Ron to Madam Pomfrey. He bolted up… and into the smiling face of Henry. "Up at last, Master Harry!"

            "Henry!" Harry cried. He observed his surroundings. A smiling Timms and Dubbs stood behind him. A union of guards stood behind them. They were trapped. Surrounded. He poked Hermione who was sleeping next to him. She opened her eyes slowly and gave a small scream. She wrapped her arm around Harry's.

            "You shouldn't have run," Henry said. "Gave yourselves completely away. Wasn't it a bit odd that the prince and the dungeon prisoner disappeared on the same night?"

            "Al right, so you finally found us," Harry snapped.

            "You must come back to the palace," Henry said. "And she will return to the dungeon to await her execution."

Hermione drew in a sharp gasp.

            "I drop all charges," Harry said.

            "Sir, you are not yet king," Henry said.  "And the law is the law. Get the girl."

They were swarmed upon. Hermione was ripped from Harry's grasp. "Harry!"

            "It'll be alright," he shouted. He turned angrily to Henry. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

            "Following orders," Henry stated.

            "This is bullshit!" Harry cried. "In less than twenty-four hours, I will be king! I demand that you let her go… NOW."

            "You do not have the power to change the law, Sir. We'll just have to have her execution today, won't we?" Henry smirked.

Hermione was thrown into a carriage and it shot into the sky. Harry watched it until it was out of site. His heart was breaking. "You can't do this," He said. "It's wrong!"

            "What she did was wrong, what you did was wrong! What I'm doing is fair and just and it is the law, Master Harry. It is the law."

            "SHE is to be my bride!" Harry yelled. "And I will not let her die, do you hear me, Henry? Not by the hands of you or any other! I swear on my mother's grave, Henry!"

            "Have I taught you nothing, Sir?" Henry asked causally. "It is not right to swear when you're saying things that are untrue."

            "So help you…" Harry growled.

            "Funny how the prince will marry a muggle-born just like his father, eh sir?" Dubbs asked Henry.

            "Shut up, you moronic idiot!" Henry spat.

Harry froze. "What did you just say? He asked Dubbs.

            "Uh, nothing."

            "My mother was muggle born!?" Harry cried. "All of my life! You've lied to me all of my life?"

            "It was only to protect you," Henry stuttered. 

            "Protect me?!" Harry shouted. "By lying to me?"

            "Your mother's background was unhealthy to you! To think that she dated those… those MUGGLES before marrying your father, it was disgusting and I would not let you follow her path. I made a promise to myself the day they died."

            "My mother was a witch," Harry said.

            "But she might not have been! It was fate that brought her letter to Hogwarts! What if you marry this… this muggle-born and she decides not to teach your heir the magical arts? What then?"

            "She'd never do that! She's a witch."

            "Really, Master Harry?" Henry circled him slowly.

            "You don't know her," Harry spat. "I love her and that's that."

            "I daresay, Sir. If you indeed believe that you love this Muggle-born,"

            "WITCH." Harry narrowed his eyes.

            "Do not marry her, but keep her on the side as a little something extra," he said. "Marry a pure-blood, I guarentee she'll never find out."

            "Why do you want to destroy my happiness? Why can't you leave us alone?" Harry asked. "I want to marry Hermione. She's the one that I love. Now, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, tomorrow, on my seventeenth birthday, she will become queen."

Henry checked his watch. "I'm afraid she won't live to see your birthday, sir. Her execution should just now be getting underway."

Hermione paced back and forth in her cell. Where was Harry? Oh God, she was going to die today! She was going to die without seeing him again. 

            "Calm down there, miss." The guard squawked at her. "You should use this time to pray. It'll all be over soon." He laughed. "One spell, sure you won't feel a thing."

            "I'm so glad you can laugh at the suffering of others," Hermione spat. "I swear I will come back and haunt you!"

The guard laughed. "Fifteen minutes, miss."

Should she pray? She paced even faster.

            "Hermione," someone whispered her name.

            "Great, now I'm hearing things," she said miserably.

            "Up here!!!" the voice sounded more urgent.

Hermione looked up and nearly fainted. Ron was sitting on Harry's Firebolt, the Invisibility Cloak covering him. He was hovering a few feet above the guard. His head was poking out of the cloak.

            "Ron!" she whispered, hope filling inside of her. Maybe she would make it out of here alive!

            "Get him to open your cell," he mouthed.

            "SIR!" Hermione cried, calling to the guard. 

            "What!?" he growled. 

            "I uhmm… have a girl issue and uhm… well, I'd rather get it taken care of before you know, my fifteen minutes are up." She said in a rush. "So may I use the bathroom?"

The guard got up, fumbling for his wand. He opened the cell and--- it all happened quickly. He was hit from behind by Ron and dropped to the ground. Ron reappeared behind him. "Get on!"

Hermione slid on behind him and Ron pulled the Invisibility Cloak over the two of them. They shot out of the dungeon like a rocket. 

            "Where's Harry?" she asked.

            "I don't know," Ron moaned, narrowly missing an owl as they sped up into the sky. "I was just leaving Madam Pomfrey's when I saw them bringing you in. You gave one hell of a struggle."

            "Thanks," she whispered. "How are you feeling?"

            "Much better, Madam Pomfrey's a genius."

Hermione gave a small laugh. "Where are we going?"

            "Harry's room. The window's always open… you can hide there with the Cloak. You should be safe there… until tomorrow."

Hermione didn't know what to say. For once in her life, she was truly speechless. 

Without Lycaeus, Harry was forced to ride back to the palace in the royal chariot; Henry, Dubbs and Timms sitting inches away from him to keep a watchful eye. Harry closed his eyes and rested his head back against the seat. They were going to be too late, he knew it. She would be taken from him forever.

            "Sir?" Henry asked gently.

            "If you hurt her, Henry I will make you the sorriest piece of filth on this planet," Harry barked.

            "You have your father's bravery," he said. "And I'm sure deep down you have his sense of reasoning. She broke the law, and must be punished."

            "I broke the law too! I got her out of the dungeon- why isn't anyone punishing me?" He didn't want to bring up Ron's name. He didn't even know if Ron was okay.

            "You are the prince," Henry said. "Surely we cannot punish those who punish."

As soon as the chariot touched ground, Harry jumped out of it and raced toward the dungeons, among the hollers and shouts from those behind him.

            "Sir Harry!" The dungeon receptionist bowed as he raced down the steps. He flew past her, checking every cell. Hermione wasn't there. A guard, hidden from the receptionists view, was sitting up, rubbing his head. A lump caught in Harry's throat.

            "Where is the girl?" Harry asked.

            "Name?" she said, sitting down and opening a big book.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione Granger."

            "Granger, Granger…" her finger ran along the pages. "Ah, here we go! She was executed today, about half an hour ago."

Harry slumped against the wall. "And… there wasn't any problems?"

            "No," the receptionist said, checking the book again. "I didn't get any reports from the guards."

Harry sank down to the dungeon floor. This couldn't be happening. "How did they do it?"

            "The A-K curse,"

That curse. Harry felt like he couldn't breathe. He clutched his chest.

            "Sir?" The receptionist asked. "Are you al right?"

            "Where's her body?" Harry answered. Harry had to see her, even though she was dead. He had to say he was sorry… sorry for dragging her through all of this, and now, because of him, she was dead.

            "Sir!!" Dubbs, and Timms came down the dungeon steps. "You must return to the palace, sir." Dubbs said.

            "Mister Henry needs you immediately." Timms added.

            "I'm going to see Hermione," he stated coldly.

            "Do to your frugulent behavior, Mister Henry has said that we may use force if necessary." Said Dubbs.

Harry pulled out his wand, but then quickly put it back in his robes, getting an idea. "Yes, let's go see Henry," he said through gritted teeth.

Harry walked the stairs up to his room, Dubbs and Timms following behind him. He pulled open the door and--- "Cho!"

Cho Chang was in his bed, naked, covered only by a thin sheet. "Oh, Harry, I was so worried about you!" she cried. "Come here!!"

            "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Dubbs and Timms chuckled and left the room.

            "Is that any way to talk to your bride to be?" she asked.

            "What?"

Cho held up her hand. On her ring finger sat a glorious diamond. "Henry arranged it with my family. Tomorrow we're getting married!"

            "No, no, no…" Harry raked both hands through his hair. "This can't be happening."

She grinned. "I'm here for… a pre-wedding night,"

The clock in his room struck five o' clock. He'd have to come up with a plan, fast. "I can't marry you," he said.

            "Don't you want me here, Harry?"

            "To tell you the truth, n—"

Cho stood up, the thin sheet gently sliding off of her. Harry forced himself to keep his eyes on her face. "I know why you ran," she said, walking over to him.

He took a step back. "Why's that?"

            "Cold feet!" she giggled. "Everyone gets it." She advanced on him, he took another step back.

            "But I… can make all of your troubles disapear," 

Harry felt solid wall behind him. She had cornered him, and pressed her lips firmly against his. She tasted bitter to Harry, nothing like Hermione. Hermione was soft and sweet, Cho was bitter and urgent. He held up his hands, and pulled away from her. "I'm sorry, you have to leave." He grabbed the sheet off of the bed and threw it to her. "You can get dressed in the bathroom down the hall."

            "Harry, you don't know what you're saying," she said.

            "Yes, I do." Harry said.

            "Men would give their right arm to be with me!" she spat.

            "Good, go find one that will," he replied.

She wrapped the sheet around her and turned to the door. "When Henry hears…"

            "Tell him, yeah, you do that," Harry barked. "He had someone I love executed today!"

            "It's her! Always about Hermione!" Cho screamed. "I'm off to marry the prince of Arabia!" she took off the ring and threw it at him. It bounced off of his forehead and onto the floor. "Remember, you're the one who gave ME up!" and she stormed out of the room.

Harry opened his balcony doors and stepped out onto it, the cool night air greeting him. What he would give to see Hermione once more. To hold her again, feel her again. But that was impossible. She was dead. He hated feeling this way, so helpless. When he was little, he used to turn to the stars and speak to his parents. Somehow, things always worked out then. "Mum, dad…" he started. "what am I going to do? Hermione's the only one I'll ever love and she's gone!" he stopped when he heard a short squeak sound. It had sounded like someone crying. "Whose there?"

Hermione slowly appeared before him, pulling the Invisibility Cloak off of her.

            "HERMIONE!" Harry yelled, racing over to her. "You're alive!"

She had her eyes locked to the floor.

            "Hermione?"

Her voice came out small and squeaky. "Do you want to be with her? Do you want Cho?"

            "Hey," Harry lifted her chin to him. "You're the one I want. You're the only one I want."

Tears sprang from her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck. 

            "How… How did…?"

            "Ron!" she said, with a grin. "Ron broke me out. He left me here, and went home. He said he'll return your Firebolt in time for the wedding tomorrow… our wedding."

            "I owe him one… God, I thought I'd never see you again."

            "I love you, Harry!" she gushed.

            "I love you too." He picked up the ring that Cho threw at him. "Your ring," he said and slipped it on her finger.

Hermione glowed. "It's beautiful,"

            "You're beautiful," he said and kissed her. 

Hermione stayed curled up in Harry's arms until eleven o'clock that night. They had both fallen asleep, and were rudely awakened by Henry, closely followed by Dubbs and Timms. 

Henry marched into the room. "You!" he shrieked at Hermione.

            "Just leave us alone," Harry cried, jumping up from the bed, his hand circling around Hermione's. They moved silently back toward the balcony. "Lycaeus!" he shouted. The Pegasus flew down onto the balcony.

            "Seize the girl," Henry ordered Dubbs.

Harry quickly reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. "Give me a reason, and I swear I will kill you." He helped Hermione onto Lycaeus's back, wand still aimed at the three. He climbed on. "Stay away! I mean it, stay away! Up, Lycaeus!" And they flew off into the sky.

            "Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

            "Not far." He replied. "Just somewhere safe until midnight."

Ron yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes. He had just fallen into a peaceful sleep when there was a tapping at his window. He got up and walked groggily over to it. His eyes popped open when he saw it was Hermione and Harry. "Whoa…"

            "Ron!"

            "Get in!" Ron pushed the window open, and Hermione and Harry climbed off of Lycaeus and into Ron's room.

            "Stay away from the palace until sunrise," Harry told his four-legged companion.

Lycaeus whinnied and took off into the night.

            "Fifteen minutes and counting until you're king," Ron said to him with a grin. "What happened?"

            "Henry and his goons happened… again." Harry said.

            "And they had Cho naked in Harry's bed," Hermione chimed in.

Ron's pupils dialated. "Are you serious? Those scoundrels…" but he grinned when he said it.

            "She's free," Harry said. "Said something about marrying the prince of Arabia, but I bet my Firebolt that it's just talk."

            "I've got my eye on Lavender," Ron replied.

            "Lavender? Lavender Brown?" Hermione giggled.

            "Ah, quiet you…" Ron said.

Harry and Hermione laughed.

Just then, the watch on Harry's wrist beeped. It was finally midnight.

            "It's midnight," Harry whispered.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Happy Birthday,"

            "We're safe," Harry said, taking her in his arms. "We're finally safe."

            "So, a celebration's in order!" Ron cried, popping the top of a bottle of Champagne.

Harry's ceremony that would declare him King of wizard London, and also have his wedding was scheduled for six o'clock. Harry and Hermione left Ron's early that morning, getting ready for the big event. Finally, it was time, and as Harry and Hermione arrived at the palace, the wedding was soon to begin. Henry greeted them. "Back so soon?"

            "You're fired," Harry said, knocking him aside and showing Hermione the bathroom where she could put on her wedding dress.

            "You're not the king yet,"

            "Maybe not, but in about an hour I will be. Like it or not, today's my seventeenth birthday. I'm no longer a child and may do what I please. Now get out of my sight before I make you so very sorry."

Henry scowled. "I'll have you know…"

            "Your word has no power anymore," Harry said. He turned to Dubbs and Timms. "Get him out of here."

Dubbs and Timms advanced on Henry and drug him away, kicking and screaming.

            "With the powers vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife, further more King and Queen. You may kiss the bride." The Priest declared it official as a crown was placed on both of their heads. Harry kissed Hermione, and all of wizard London rose to applause.

Ron cheered the loudest.

            "This is all ours," Harry whispered to her, waving to all of the people. 

            "It's unbelievable," she whispered back.

Ron strolled over to them. "Well… what can I say?"

            "How about congratulations?" Harry asked, giving him a hug. "Huh, Best Man?"

Ron blushed. "Yeah, congratulations," he said. "Wait till you hear my speech."

Hermione gave Ron a hug too. "Thank you for everything,"

            "Hermione, if there was someone I'd want to eat poisonous berries with, it's you." Ron grinned.

            "Ronn! You owe me a dance!" Lavender appeared and pulled Ron away from the newly weds. 

            "What now?" Hermione asked.

            "Now, we start our new life… together," he said, kissing her. "C'mon, how about we take our first dance as husband and wife?"

Hermione laughed as Harry pulled her onto the dance floor. The festivities continued all day and through the night, securing Harry and Hermione's story with a happy ending. 

The End!!!


End file.
